Thieves' Landing
Thieves' Landing is a settlement in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Hennigan's Stead region of the New Austin territory. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 Thieves' Landing in 1907 is undeveloped, and little more than a Del Lobo Gang outpost. Sixteen of the gangs members can be found here. Red Dead Redemption Thieves' Landing symbolizes the southern United States, with the surrounding swamps and bayous, the architecture and the dark, humid atmosphere. It is often raining in Thieves' Landing, making it a wet area. The nearby Mason's Bridge and Dixon Crossing are reference to the Mason-Dixon Line, the traditional border between the Northern states and the South. Also, the brothel located in this town bears the nickname of the South, "Dixie". Description Thieves' Landing sits on the western shore of Flat Iron Lake and serves as a major port for the region, with most of the residents being dock workers at the shipping yard. No law officers reside there, since the town is not under the federal government jurisdiction. Consequently, Criminals and outlaws loiter everywhere, earning Thieves' Landing its name. Duels and shootouts are common, and women are not very safe in this town, as they sometimes get kidnapped or killed by angry customers armed with knives. Recently, The Bollard Twins gang started wreaking havoc in the town. Robbing shopkeepers, attacking residents, going through town in wild posses and selling stolen cattle, the gang fully enjoys the lawlessness of this port. The members can be seen loitering at the saloon while socializing with other outlaws. They protect each others and will assist one of their own in a fight if provoked. Interactions Red Dead Redemption 2 Thieves' Landing is a gang hideout operated by the Del Lobos gang. Red Dead Online (RDR2) Thieves' Landing is populated by members of the Del Lobo gang. The only available service in Thieves' Landing is a fence, where players can buy and sell a variety of ill-gotten goods. Shaky is also present in Thieves' Landing, allowing players to begin free roam missions on his position. If the player assaults a gang member, the others will retaliate. Generally, no witnesses report a crime in Thieves' Landing due to the fact that the NPCs are busy attacking the player. Killing Del Lobo gang members will yield high XP, due to the XP nerf only affecting the killing of lawmen and not gang members. Red Dead Redemption Crimes committed in the town will not incur a Bounty, due to the absence of any form of Law Enforcement. Honor penalties are still incurred for killing innocent NPCs though. If the player possesses significant dishonor, the merchants in Thieves' Landing will sell items at half the rate and offer to purchase Provisions at double the rate. The vast majority of Irish's mission "On Shaky's Ground" takes place at this location. A portion of the Stranger side-missions "I Know You" and "Lights, Camera, Action" take place in the Saloon. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. When the undead overran this lawless harbor, the town was thrown into disarray. Many of the buildings caught fire; chairs were knocked over; dock workers, business owners, gamblers, prostitutes, outlaws and drunks were all devoured and very few were able to make it to safety. However, Jacques Billeray, Mintie Cummings, Winona Picket, and Whit McSwain were able to find a safe refuge, and, taking what weapons they could find, began to fight back against the ravenous hordes. Once the town is safe, the player will obtain Fire Bottles. ''Redemption Multiplayer'' Several multiplayer game modes are available at Thieves' Landing. None are available with the original game, however. All require DLCs, as noted below. * Requires Legends and Killers DLC ** Gang Shootout ** Gold Rush ** Grab the Bag ** Hold Your Own ** Shootout * Requires Liars and Cheats DLC ** Stronghold * Requires Undead Nightmare DLC ** Land Grab - The post to start the game is located inside the warehouse on the southern end of town Amenities * Blacksmith, operated by Gaston Tidmore. * The Dixie Rose. * Doctor's Office, owned and operated by Dr. Francis Gallagher. * General Store, operated by Louis Granger. * Gunsmith, owned and operated by Benjamin Dupuis * Newspapers are sold by the Strange Man's friend at the newsstand. * Safehouse, a small apartment in front of The Dixie Rose, purchase for 100$. * Saloon. * Shipping yard and depository, managed by Eddie Savoy * Stagecoach, in front of the General Store. * Tailor, owned and operated by Lyle Mouton. Activities * Blackjack, with a 40$ buy-in in the saloon. * Five Finger Fillet, on the Morningstar dock. * Liar's Dice, with a 20$ buy-in in the saloon. * Poker, with a 25$ buy-in in the saloon. Trivia Red Dead Redemption * The first scrap of the Bollard Twins Outfit is located in a chest in the office of the Shipping yard warehouse, which is next to the general store. The office can be accessed by stairs located behind the warehouse. Shaky is being interrogated in this room during the mission "On Shaky's Ground". * The sun shows up at around 6 a.m., which is when the sun rises in-game. It is only seen for a couple of minutes before the sky darkens again. It is seen again at around 5:30 p.m. before night falls. During the night, the moon shows up at around midnight for a couple of minutes. * Thieves' Landing's weather can cause a strange graphical effect where, at certain times of day, the roads around the town can look very stark in contrast to an oddly black sky. This affect is absent in Red Dead Redemption 2, however. * The dark atmosphere might be an effect used used to emphasize the lawlessness and danger of this town. * Outside the saloon, in 1911, there is sometimes a mangled corpse with a sign that reads "Cheater" on it. This does not occur when playing as Jack, but the corpse is always present in multiplayer. * At 6 p.m. in Thieves' Landing, the player can see a swarm of bats fly out of the blacksmith workshop. At 6 a.m., the same swarm flies back into it. * Due to the fact that there is no form of law enforcement, some players use Thieves' Landing as a place to 'have fun'. Paired up with the bandanna, the player can get away with any form of crime. Many players use this as an opportunity to rob the unarmed inhabitants, enabling them to quickly earn money. ** Posses will not spawn while the player-character is in Thieves' Landing. However, law enforcement will pursue the player into the town if they are already in pursuit of the player. * The Wreck of the Serendipity can be seen looking to the left on the southern dock facing Nuevo Paraiso. * Thieves' Landing is the last navigable section of the San Luis River before it turns into rapids at Manteca Falls. * There's a photo of a Confederate States soldier in the saloon, above the Blackjack table. * The Bollard Twins' gang members that hangout at the saloon will be hostile and shoot at you after you've been to Pike's Basin. * Duels in this location are available from the beginning of the game. Charlie Mash will challenge Marston to a duel the first time he enters the town, if the player never dueled anywhere before. * Sometimes, a Mexican NPC will shoot at the Criminals, starting a small shootout. * The Morningstar ferry can dock in the port, with the ticket booth next to the general store. Undead Nightmare * It is only sunny in Thieves' Landing when the player clears the town of Undead in Undead Nightmare. * The safehouse in Thieves' Landing is one of the only safehouses that stays the same in Undead Nightmare. However, the generator outside the safe-house will still be running, even when it is on fire. Gallery Theiveslanding2.jpg ThievesLanding.jpg rdr thieves' landing01.jpg ThievesLanding-Screenshot.jpg Landing.jpg|''Thieves Landing'' thieve's landing1.jpg thieve's landing3.jpg thieve's landing4.jpg thieve's landing5.jpg thieve's landing15.jpg Thieves Landing seen from outer map.jpg|Thieves Landing seen from outside of the map in Red Dead Redemption 2 Achievements/Trophies ''Red Dead Redemption'' The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: ---- ---- Navigation de:Thieves’ Landing es:Thieves' Landing fr:Thieves Landing Category:Settlements Category:Redemption Locations Category:New Austin Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Locations